Pretend This Is Fiction
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Moon Sophia Harper is starting out in the business of WWE. right off the bat she befriends Adam Copeland, and finds out she'd be starting a story line with Chris Jericho. could this written love become reality? rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story that features Chris Jericho. He'll be in the next chapter promise.**

* * *

Part One:

The start of a beautiful thing

"Katie!" my 7 year old daughter yells at her cousin

"Mady!" Katie yells back. Her and my brother, Coleman, and my best friend, Sarah, walk up. My Niece embraces Mady into a hug.

"Thank you so much for taking Mady for the summer." I tell my older brother.

"No problem Sophie." He says, I hand him Mady's suitcases.

"Good luck, Sophie." Sarah says hugging me. I pick Mady up.

"Be good for Uncle Coleman" I say kissing her on the cheek. She smiles and kisses me back

"I love you mommy."

"I love you to Mady." I say putting her down.

"Bye momma." She says hugging my leg. I smile and grab my bag.

"Bye Mads." I say as I get into the rental car and drive to the airport where I would board a plane that would take me to Boston Mass., where I would start my new job.

* * *

-In Boston-

I walk into the office of hopefully my new employer.

"I'm here to see Mr. McM-" I start to say but was interrupted by the secretary pushing the button and saying

"Your five o' clock is here."

"Send her in." a voice replies

"The first door on the right." She says. I walk to the door and knock

"Come in." he says I walk in.

"Moon Sophia Harper?" Vince McMahon asks with his eyebrow.

"My mom was stuck in the hippie stage." I say blushing.

"I've reviewed the tapes that Scott sent and I believe that you would make a great asset to the WWE."

"I don't want to go by moon tho." I say.

"What would you go by then?" he asks

"All my friends call me Sophie." I say

"Why?"

"My middle name." I say, Vince nods.

"Okay so sign your stage name here and your real name there."

"So I got the job?" he nods and I smile and sign

"Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon" I say

"You debut Friday night is that alright?" he asks, I nod, "go see my daughter for your script."

I nod then run out. I grab my phone and call Coleman

Me/**Coleman**/_Sara_

**Hey Sophie**

Hey big bro, have Katie watch Smackdown Friday night.

**You got the Job?**

Yeah

_THAT'S SO GREAT SOPHIE WAIT UNTILL I TELL DADDY._

Tell Sarah she's more than welcome for me to join me here.

_You know I want TNA and WWE so I'll wait for them to merge_

I think I'd quit if they merged Sarah.

_Yeah well whatever congrats_

Thanks bye guys

**Bye little sis.**

I hang up then go to find Stephanie's office. I knock

"Come in" she says, I walk in.

"Moon right?" she asks, I smile and nod.

"Or Sophie which ever you prefer"

"You mother named you Moon so I'll just call you that." She says

"Okay."

"You are going to start a storyline with Chris Jericho." Stephanie informs me

"Oh…okay."

"You'll have a match with Michelle McCool and Chris comes out and saves you when McCool and Alicia Fox start attacking you."

"Okay" I say smiling

"Good luck….oh and you have a dinner date with him tonight. Be in the lobby by eight."

"Lobby?" I ask confused.

"At your hotel…" she says, "oh that's right you don't have a room yet."

She stands up and motions for me to follow her, so naturally I do. We walk though the office and finally stop in front of a room.

"The gym." She tells me as we enter

"MARIA!" she yells, a red head turns from the ring.

"STEPH!" Maria yells running over to us.

"Mar this is Moon." Steph says, "Moon this is Maria"

"I prefer Sophie if you don't mind Steph." I say.

"Quite right sorry Soph." Stephanie says, "Who doesn't have a roommate?"

"Umm… the only person who doesn't have a roommate is Adam." Maria says

"Okay. Have you seen him?"

"Last time I saw him he was in weight lifting."

"Thanks." Steph says and we leave. We walk to another room and walk in.

"ADAM!" Steph yells. I've come to realize she likes to yell a lot. A blond stands up.

"Yeah?"

"Meet your new roommate." Steph says motioning to me. "Her name is Sophie."

"hi." I say smiling

"So Sophie where you from?"

"Toronto." I tell him

"As in Canada?!" he exclaims

"yep." I say giggling "my oldest brother plays hockey for the Ottawa Senators."

"In Ontario?"

"Yeah. Now he's not really good. But he plays none the less."

"I believe this is going to be the start of a beautiful thing." He says smiling.

"Yeah me too." I say smiling right back

"Come on. I'll take you to our room." He says taking my bags, I follow him out.

* * *

_**well there it is. Look for chapter two out soon. Review please. Oh and her daughter plays a big part in this story. Later on that is. **_

_**Peace…**_

_**Shelbs**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Part two of my Chris story. Thanks Esha Napoleon for reviewing.**

* * *

Part two:

The dinner date……and sharing the bed with the Rated R Superstar.

-At the hotel-

"How many beds are there?" I ask as we enter the hotel

"One." He replies, "But it's a king size so you'll have room."

"Okay" I say smiling at him. We made it to our room and I look at the clock, it showed 6:30. What was I going to do for an hour and a half?

"So tell me about yourself." Adam says. I smile and take out my phone and show him off my Mady

"That's my little girl." I say. He stares at the picture for a second and smile at me

"You have a daughter?!" he exclaims.

"Yeah why?"

"Damn it girl you look good." He yells causing me to laugh.

"Well Scott wouldn't let me get lazy when I was pregnant." I say, "And after I had Mady, he made me start training again."

"Wow. So I've heard that if you exercise when you're pregnant it's easier." He says, "Was it?"

"I have nothing to compare it to. And I really don't talk about me having a baby, it still grosses me out."

He laughs. I start to go through my luggage.

"What are you doing, Canada-girl?" Adam asks.

"I have dinner with Chris and I'm looking for something to wear."

"Only been here 20 minutes and you already have a date?" he asks. I blush

"Steph set it up. She wants us to go over the storyline."

"Mmmhmm." He says, "what ever you say Sophie."

I finally decided on a casual black dress. I walk to the bathroom and change, I walk back out

"Whoa, Sophie you look great." Adam says.

"Thanks." I say looking up at the class. I had burned one hour in my search for a dress. I had a half hour left so I decided to start down to the lobby.

"Bye Adam." I say smiling.

"My friend jay's coming over is that okay?"

"That's fine."

"I won't wait up." Adam teases.

"Shut up." I say walking out.

* * *

_in the lobby-

I walked to the sitting area and grab a magazine. I was deep in an article about Robert Pattinson and Kristin Stewart, when someone cleared their throat. I look up my eyebrow arched and find myself staring into the eyes of Chris Irvine.

"You Sophie?" he asks

"Yeah." I say putting the magazine down and standing up. I watched as he looks me up and down. I feel a blush appear on my cheeks.

"How old are you?" Chris asks after his inspection of me.

"26." I tell him. He looks surprised. A small smile plays on my lips.

"Well shall we go?" he asks I smile.

"Yes we shall." He led me to the car.

"I don't like limos so does this work?" he asks. I look at his black Lambo.

"This is better than any old Limo." I say smiling. He smiles right back. He opens my door and I get in. he walks around front and gets in. he drives to the restaurant.

"To be honest this place is a little too fancy for my taste but Steph's paying so hey. It's going to have to do."

I smile and follow him into the restaurant. We're seated by the lake I look out at the water and smile.

"I'll take a Cosmo please." I tell the waiter.

"Coke." Chris says the waiter looks at him strangely but walks off.

"What I do?" he asks

"You ordered a soda. Nobody orders soda." I say smiling

"Well I...uh didn't want a girly drink." He says causing me to laugh.

"My brother drinks Cosmos" I say

"Is he gay?"

"No he has a little girl and is dating Scott Steiner's only daughter." I say,

"Is that who trained you?"

"Yep." I reply, my phone started ringing "sorry."

I open it up and read the I.D

"It's my brother, do you mind if I take it?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks."

Me/Coleman/_Mady_

Hello?

Hey, Mads wanted to talk to you.

Okay.

_Momma._

Hey baby girl.

_I miss you._

I miss you too baby

_When you coming home?_

Hunnie you're spending the whole summer with Uncle Coleman while I look for a house

_In America?!_

Do you want to live in America?

_YEAH!_

*laughs* okay baby girl I'll see what I can do.

_Okay night-night momma_

Night Mady

_Luff yew_

Luff yew to baby.

I hang up and look at Chris. The drinks were brought to us as I talked on my phone.

"Sorry." I say.

"You have a daughter?" he asks, I blush

"Yes she's seven."

"Do you have a picture?" I show him me phone's wallpaper.

"She's cute." He replies. "So are you married?"

"no." i say.

"So her father…?"

"Isn't in the picture. Her names Mady by the way."

"Short of Madison?" I nod.

"So what about you? Any kids?" I ask

"Two a boy and a girl, 6 and 9." He says "but my ex-wife won sole custody and won't let me see them."

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It sucks you know, their going to grow up hating me for not being there but she won because of what I do."

"I couldn't live if they took Mady away from me." I say, "She pushed me to actually become a wrestler."

"How."

"Well when she was in school they started talking about what they wanted to be when they grew up. So she asked me. Naturally all I ever wanted to be growing up was a wrestler." I tell him with a grin on my face, "she told me that I should go for it. I had been training with Scott because Sara didn't want to do it alone, I decided that I would follow my dream not for me but to show Mady she could do anything if she wants it bad enough."

Chris grins at me.

"So when can I meet this Mady?"

"Well I don't know." I say, "I don't usually let her meet random men."

"So I'm random?"

"Chris Irvine you are the most random man I know."

"You wanna get out of here?" he asks

"But what about dinner?" I ask finishing my Cosmo.

"I'll give them a big tip." He says smiling.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asks walking up to us

"Actually we've changed our mind. But here's for us wasting your time." Chris tells him, he hands the waiter a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you sir." The waiter says. We walk out and to the car

"What now?" I ask

"Walk in the park?" he ask, I smile

"I'd like that."

* * *

_later that night_

"You know we never really got around to talking about the Story line." Chris says, I smile

"You're right." I say

"Do you want to go out for lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Irvine?" I say smirking

"Maybe, Ms. Harper." He says smirking right back. "So what if I was?"

"Well I'll have to let you know tomorrow. I might have promised Adam to let him introduce me to everyone."

"Well have fun with that." Chris says. I laugh

"I'll try."

"Until next time, then."

"Until next time." I say smiling; I walk into the hotel room. Slide down the door and sigh.

"Jezze you go out on one date and you're in love." Adam says looking at me. "I can so see up your dress by the way."

"Loser!" I say getting up. "And I'm not in love. I can't afford to love, I have a daughter and I need to give her the greatest life I can."

"I was just going to go to bed. Care to join me?" Adam asks smirking.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself."

"I can't help you're an M.I.L.F."

"A what?" I ask

"Mom I'd like to fuck" Adam exclaims. I punch him, "ow!"

"It's not going to happen Copeland, keep it to yourself."

"I was kidding Jezze!"

* * *

**Well there you go it's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review**

**Pease**

**Shelbs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Part Three:

The blast from the past… and Talking with Adam

Adam's arms were wrapped around me when I woke up. I groan and shove him off the bed.

"Hey!" he exclaims. I smile innocently at him "you're lucky you're sexy."

I get up and grab my clothes for that day.

"You get to meet everyone!" Adam says. "Oh and by the way I told Jay you were an M.I.L.F."

"Once again in your dreams Adam" I say getting into the shower.

-An hour later-

Adam is dragging me around the gym having me meet everyone. He pulled me up to a blond.

"Sophie this is…" he starts to say as Blondie turns around

"JASON?!" I exclaim.

"Sophie?" he says smirking, "long time, no see."

"Not long enough Asshole." I say smacking him. I run to the car and sit in it, crying.

"_Jason!" I said hugging him._

"_Hey baby girl what's up?" he says kissing me_

"_You love me right?" I had asked_

"_Forever and always." he replied_

"_I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad."_

"_I could never get mad at you Hun."_

"_Impregnant." I muttered_

"_What?" he asked laughing_

"_I'm pregnant." I said, he pushed me off and stood up._

"_It isn't mine." He said._

"_You're the only person I've been with Jason."_

"_Liar." He said, "You've probably screwed half the locker room."_

"_How can you say that?" I ask._

"_Because I know that baby isn't mine." He said walking off. I ran to Scott and cried on his shoulder  
_

Adam gets in beside me.

"So he's the father huh?" he says.

"He actually said he was?" I gasp. Adam shakes his head 'no'

"No he said you said he was the father."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to." I say

"I believe you."

"Why?"

"Because Mady has his eyes." Adam says smiling "let's go back to the hotel huh? We can rent a movie and laugh at how you left a huge hand print on Jay's face."

"Did I really?" I ask.

"Hell yeah you did!" Adam says laughing. I blush.

"Let's go." I say, Adam nods and we drive off. When we get back to the hotel my phone started ringing. It was my brother's phone.

**Me**/_Mady_/A.J

**Hello?**

_Momma, momma daddy A.J. is here!_

**Is he?**

_Yep! He wants to talk to you!_

**Put him on!**

_Here daddy!_

Hey Soph,

**Hey A.J. **

She's getting big isn't she?

**Yeah. So I saw him today…**

I would have guessed I mean WWE isn't that big… so what happened?

**He said 'Sophie, long time, no see' with that fucking smirk of his.**

What did you say?

**Not long enough asshole. Then I smacked him.**

Hard?

**Adam said I left a hand print.**

Damn it girl. Well anyway the reason I called is I wanted to know if I could take Mady to Disney World.

**Who's all going?**

Sara, Coleman, Katy and Mady, if you let her, that is.

**I guess.**

Then we're coming to see your show in Tampa.

**Are you sure that's a good idea?**

I'll keep her safe I promise.

**Okay A.J. I trust you**

Okay I love you

**A.J……**

I know but I do.

**Bye.**

"Ugh." I say looking at Adam

"What?"

"My best friend loves me but I don't love him back and I hate hurting him like that." I say

"Wow sounds like some drama" Adam says I smile.

"Not really, he's there for Mady." I say, "She thinks of him as her daddy."

"Oh really." Adam says thinking.

"What?"

"Nothing just thinking…"

"About"

"He called me you know. I guess after you told him." he says, "he said he was done with girls all together. My first thought was shit he's about to come out as gay. But then he said 'they only use us for money' so naturally I ask him what happened. And went on saying that he dated a girl for 5 months and she 'says' she's pregnant with my child."

"What did you say?" I ask

"Well I asked if it was possible. And he said yeah. So I said then why aren't you apologizing to her. he told me 'because I've already made my choice okay I just can't take it back and beside she's was just suppose to be a fling.'"

"Did he tell you I was only nineteen?" I growl, "He left me to fend for myself with a baby at the age of nineteen. I thank god everyday that I had Kurt, Karen, A.J. Sara and Coleman."

"You're close with your family?"

"Just Coleman and Dirk." I say. "My older brothers. My mom died when I was 9 and dad was never really my favorite person"

"I'm sorry."

"No problem, she died because of cancer." I say tearing up. "She had liver cancer. I named Mady after her."

"So new subject." Adam says seeing the tears, "I don't like to see pretty girls cry."

I smile a little

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we rent some movies and just stay in?" I ask standing up

"Sure we can do that." He says smiling. He stands up and grabs my hand. "I know we've just met but I'm here for you, you know that right. And jay might be my best guy friend but I'll kick his ass if need be."

"Thanks Adam" I say laughing.

* * *

_**Okay so there's chapter 3! Yay! So she's debuting in Tampa! I'll write about that next. So Chris shall be in the next one! Review my friends please I love hearing your feedback! Oh and **_

_**EDGE AND JERICHO UNIFIED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! HECK YES! Those are my boys!**_

_**And has anybody seen the new guys on ECW! The Irish guy kinda scares me. oh and Evan Bourne is on RAW how rad is that?? So is Swagger but whatever! lol**_

_**Peace**_

_**Shelbs**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four:**

**Debuting! And 3OH!3  
**

Friday came faster than I expected and I was sitting in Adam's dressing room in Tampa.

"You nervous?" Adam asks

"Pssh No." I say smirking, "what are you thinking?"

Adam stares me down.

"OKAY!" I exclaim standing up. "I'm nervous as hell."

"Don't be okay." He says hugging me, I hug him back. "You're little Mady is out there and she'll be rooting for her momma."

"Thanks."

"Sophie Moon?" a stagehand says, I look at him, "you on in five."

"I can't do this Adam." I say tears starting to fill my eyes. He hurries and gets a tissue.

"You're going to be great!" he says. He pulls me to the gorilla position.

'Don't trust me' by 3OH!3 starts playing and I get ready to make my debut.

"And the challenger, From Toronto, Canada. SOPHIE MOON!"

When I the beat start getting faster I walk out and hold up the rock symbol and look into the ring at Michelle McCool. I smirk and blow a kiss at her. I look and see Mady at the barricade with Coleman. I walk up to her and slap her hand.

"Good luck mommy." She says I smile and slide into the ring like Edge does I look at McCool and smirk.

The bell rings and we lock up. I knee her in the gut; I flip her over my shoulder and run to the ropes. Bouncing off I clothesline her. She falls to the ground in pain. We go back and forth on who has the upper hand. 2 minutes later I climb the turnbuckle and go to do a frog splat when Alicia pushes me off I land on my knee. The ref who had seen the whole thing calls for a disqualification.

"And the winner due to a disqualification, Sophie Moon!" Justin Roberts says into the mic

I stand up and look at Alicia, anger written on my face. Suddenly I get attacked from behind and I fall to the ground. Several kicks to the gut later, Chris runs out and helps me.

He helps me as I fake hurt to the back. Once in the back I jump onto Adam!

"That felt great!" I exclaim. He laughs and spins me around.

"You looked great."

"I did, didn't i?"

"MOMMY!" Mady yells running over to me I pick her up and spin her around

"How's momma's little girl?" I ask. She grins and kisses my cheek, she looks at Adam. "Who's he?"

"This is Adam." I tell her she smiles and hugs him. He looks at me and I smile

"Mommy can I call him Uncle Adam?" she asks

"Sure I guess. If that's okay with Adam." I say. She looks that Adam.

"Mady you can call me anything." He says, her face breaks out into a grin.

"Oh mommy! I love America by the way!" she squeals

I laugh and Adam looks at me weird.

"Okay I'll see what I can do." I tell her.

"Uncle Coleman!" she yells running over to him

"What did she mean about America?"

"She wants to live here." I say smiling

"CHRIS!" Adam yells and Chris walks over to us. I smile

"Sorry I was rude but thanks for saving me."

"No problem." He says smiling at me

"Dude don't you have land for sale next to your crib?" Adam asks

"Yeah why?" he says

"Sophie is looking for a place to stay. Maybe she can buy it build a house and stay with you until the house is done."

I glare at Adam

"I don't see why not." Chris says. "I'll take you to look at the land tomorrow."

"Thanks Chris." I say smiling. He walks off and I attack Adam to the ground

"Why did you do that?" I growl

"Because you like him and I want you to be happy and damn it Chris needs a good lay since the divorce."

"So that's all I'm going to be is a good lay?"

"Maybe at first but he'll fall in love with you, I just know it."

"You're worse than Sara."

"It was her idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to her the other day." He confesses, "When you were in the shower."

"And you two came up with this shit?"

"Yep!" he grins. I slug him.

"Oww! Sophie why you gotta be so mean!" he pouts,

"Awww I sworry." I say kissing his cheek.

"So you moved onto Adam now huh?" a deep voice asks. I turn and glare at Jason.

"Yeah so what if she did, Reso?" Adam says hugging me from the side.

"Always knew you were a whore." Jason snaps. Mady walks up out of nowhere and kicks Jason in his shin.

"Don't talk to my mommy and Uncle Adam like that you Meanie-head." she says, she smiles and walks over to me and Adam. I look at Jason, who was holding his shin. Adam and I laugh and walk away.

* * *

**hey guys I know I said Chris would be in this one, but I Promise he'll be in the next one way more…… so will Mady. Thanks guys for reading**

**Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so sorry for the delay on all my stories. But I got a job, and my lovely muses have left me….well cept for one I never use. Lol. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Part Five:

Chemistry?

-The next day-

Mady was with A.J. at Disney and I was walking with Chris to his car so we could go to his house.

"You don't have to do this, you know." I tell him

"What if I want to?" Chris asks.

"Well then be my guest." I say smiling.

We arrived at a huge house.

"This is it." Chris says, "It's probably messy because I just got out of a shit marriage."

"It's probably cleaner than my brothers." I say smiling. I get out and follow Chris into the house. I look around.

"Wow, very…….uh." I say at the design. It was womanish

"My ex-wife did it." he says, "don't have the time to change it.

"I guess we'll have to make time." I say smiling

"Be my guest." He says, "I'm not very creative."

"I doubt that." I say, "Come on I'll help."

"Okay. But only because I'm tired of looking at it."

"Is you're whole house like this?'

"I like the rest of the house."

"okay." I say sitting on the couch.

"Don't you want to see your room?" Chris asks

"Yeah because I need some sleep." I say standing back up and following Chris to a guest room.

"I like this room." I say as Chris puts my bags down, "thanks Chris."

"No problem." He says as I lay down, once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

-Later that day-

I awoke as the sun was setting.

"damn." I whisper getting up. I step out of my room and hear Hockey coming from the living room.

"hey." I say. Chris jumps and spins around a pillow in his hand

"What are you going to do kill me with the pillow?"

"I forgot you were here. I thought you were a fan."

"Oh but I am." I say smirking, "can I have your autograph Mr. Jericho. Will you take me to bed Mr. Jericho?"

Chris laughs

"You're a freak." He says, "Oh by the way, Mady is upstairs in my daughter's old room sleeping."

I smile and hug him; he's surprised by this but hugs me back

"Thank you Chris."

"No problem." He says my stomach growls.

"How about I make you something to eat." Chris offers

"If that's alright."

"No problem." He says smiling.

"Thank you Chris for every thing."

"Don't mention it." he says walking into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later I'm eating the most amazing omelet I have ever tasted. I sit next to Chris and look at me

"Marry me?" I ask, he turns and looks at me laughing.

"And why would you want to marry me?"

"Because you have got to be the best cook I've ever met."

"It's just eggs, it pretty hard to screw up eggs."

"Shut up." I say

"What?"

"I can't cook. Mady and I survived on minute meals and take out."

"Well it's a good thing you have me huh?"

"Yeah, you're the greatest." I say smiling, he grins and kisses my cheek, a blush replaces his lips.

"Is that a blush?" Chris asks smirking

"No I'm just a little warm." I stutter.

"Mommy?" I hear Mady say, I stand up and she jumps into my arms.

"What are you going out of bed?"

"I heard that you were up and I wanted to tell you everything!" she exclaims excitedly.

"How about in the morning." I say, she frowns

"No now mommy." She pouts. I smile

"Alright tell me." I say

"First we went and I got to meet Mickey." She says giggling. "Then, then, then, I got to meet Cinderella and Wendy. Then we went on the pirates of the car…car….the Jack Sparrow one."

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" Chris asks, Mady nods vigorously.

"It was fun. Daddy A.J. held my hand though all the scary parts." She says, "Then we went on the teapots. Aunt Sara took lots of pictures and she's going to send us copies."

She yawns.

"How about you go climb back into bed." I say. She nods and hugs me, she turns to Chris

"Thank you for letting we sleep here." She says hugging him, I smile.

"No problem Lil Bit." He says, Mady walks to the room where she was sleeping.

"Thank you again, Chris." I say smiling. I stand up and walk towards the kitchen. He follows me into the room.

"So tell me about Mady's father, is he still in her life?"

"He's around but he's not in her life. We work with him." I say looking up at him

"Who? Adam?" Chris asks

"no." I say laughing. "Jason."

"Reso?"

"no Jason Aldean, yes Reso." I say laughing.

"When were you with Jason?"

"Scott Steiner trained me. He's on TNA so I traveled with TNA."

"oh." Chris says sadly

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." He says turning away

"Seriously Chris what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I'm just going to go to bed."

"okay." I say sitting down and opening my laptop, I had a message from Steph

'Sophie, we are please to tell you that you are the most searched for person on and we have to make you a page. So Friday morning you have a photo shoot and an interview. Please message me back and I'll give you the details. Steph.'

I message her back and get on my Facebook.

* * *

-Later that morning-

"Momma?" Mady says walking out of the bathroom.

"Yes princess?" I say

"I really like Mr. Chris." She says grinning.

"I do too." I say.

"Then……why don't you guys date?" I blush. I swear Sara is filling her head with things.

"Because hunnie we're just friends."

"Aunt Sara says you have too many friends that are boys and not enough boyfriends." She says sitting next to me with her coloring book.

"Well your Aunt Sara has a big mouth."

"That's not very nice mommy." Mady says coloring a big caterpillar.

-Chris's POV-

"Momma?" I hear Mady say

"Yes princess?" Sophie replies

"I really like Mr. Chris."

"I do too." Sophie says, I grin and lean against the wall watching the mother and child color in a coloring book

"Then……why don't you guys date?" I could have sworn Sophie blushed

"Because hunnie we're just friends."

"Aunt Sara says you have too many friends that are boys and not enough boyfriends." Mady says

"Well your Aunt Sara has a big mouth."

"That's not very nice mommy." Mady says, I laugh causing their attention to be turned to me.

"What's so funny Mr. Chris?" Mady asks

"Nothing. Just thinking, lil bit."

"Mommy lil bit is Mr. Chris's nickname for me."

"That's great princess," Sophie says, she stands up and walks to the other room,

"Lil bit stay here okay."

"Okay Mr. Chris." She says, I follow Sophie into her room.

"How much did you hear?" she asks

"Pretty much all of it. I even saw you blush when she asked why aren't we dating." I tell her. The blush reappears on her cheek. I step closer to her.

"It's funny." I tell her, "I was wondering the same thing."

I go to kiss her when

"UNCLE ADAM!" Mady yells, Sophie walks out to see what was going on.

"Hey Copeland!" I hear Sophie say.

_Things on my to-do list: 1. Kill Adam Fucking Copeland and 2. Kiss Sophie._

* * *

_**~review my loves. Thank you all for reading my stories~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**guess what my loves. i found my cord. rather my mom was going though some of the boxes i left there a found it. so here's part six of pretend this is fiction. it explain why her father isn't her favorite person.

* * *

**

Part Six

Stupid I-pod (full of flashbacks to explain her past)

-Sophie's POV-

I sat on the back porch thinking about what had happen between Chris and i. it had gotten quick real fast. Was I ready for a relationship after the last two men I loved ended up hurting me?

Sighing I grab my I-pod, 'nails for breakfast, tacks for snacks.' By panic at the disco started playing

_*Flashback*_

_I walk into the house after school to the smell of alcohol. _

"_Dad?" I say, he walks in from the kitchen looking pissed_

"_Where in the hell were you?" he asks_

"_School."_

"_Bull shit, school gets out at 3:15. It's 5:30."_

"_I had drama practice, sir."_

"_Are you sassing me girl?"_

"_No sir." But he smacks me anyway sending me to the ground. He takes of his belt. He wrapped the belt around my wrist, then proceeded beat me._

"_I'm sorry dad." I cry trying to get away. He hits me over the head and I black out.  
_

"Sophie?" a voice brings me back to the present time. My eyes refocus and Adam stood in front of me. "You okay? You were crying."

"Yeah, I'm fine now, sorry." I say wiping my eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" he asks again, "if you need to talk I'm always here."

"Promise I'm fine." I say looking down at my I-pod.

"Well Mady wants to go to the park is it okay if I take her?"

"Yeah go ahead." I say, "I'm going to stay here."

"Okay."

He leaves and I press play again, this time the voice of Kelly Clarkson singing 'you found me' played in my ear.

_*Flashback*_

"_Sophie what's wrong?" Sara asks, "why are you hiding in the corner?"_

_I look up at her and she gasps._

"_What happened?"_

"_MOON SOPHIA HARPER GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW." I hear my drunken father yell._

"_Sophie did he do this to you?" Sara asks, I merely nod. She nods and runs towards her mother's house._

"_Mom…mom come here!" she yells. She takes her mom's hand and drags her to where I was lying. _

"_Sophie?" her mom asks I look up at her showing the bruise and busted lip. She looks at me, a look of fear in her face._

"_SCOTT….HUNNIE YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME OVER HERE?!" she yells, "Sophie, where are your brothers?"_

"_Woo….wo…work." I barely whisper. Scott runs over to me. Once he sees my torn clothes, bruised body, and busted lip his face twists into anger._

"_Moon, who did this to you?" he asks_

"_Dad." I say starting to cry. _

"_Steve man come help Katie, I have to do something." He says stomping over towards my house. Steve picked me up and carried me over to Sara's house. I hear police sirens and instantly crept to the window. My father was being taken away in handcuffs.  
_

I shake my head and stand up.

"I guess it's just you and me huh?" Chris says walking out of the house.

"You can show me the land." I say smiling, Chris's face falls.

"Oh….uh yeah if you want." He says I smile

"Thanks so much Chris."

* * *

-Chris's POV-

"I guess it's just you and me huh?" i say walking out of the house.

"You can show me the land." Sophie says smiling, my face falls

"Oh….uh yeah if you want." i say, she smile

"Thanks so much Chris." She says, I just nod and grab the keys to my car. I watched as she walks to my car. Adam told me she had been crying earlier and I wanted to help.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You were crying." I say, she sighs.

"Oh that, I'm fine now. I just remembered something from long ago."

"Oh." I say wanting to know more because the look on her face frightened me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. review please.**

**Shelbs  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**here's the next installment!**

Part Seven

Reading Harry potter…

-That night-

I walked Mady to her room.

"Can you read this one mommy?" she says holding up Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets.

"Sure." I say as I begin to read.

"'_Eat slugs, Malfoy." Said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way._

'_be careful, Weasley." Sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to st-_"

"No mommy you gotta do the voices." She says smiling.

"Alright." I say smiling and going back to the book.

-3rd person's pov-

Chris walks past Mady's room and hears Sophie reading to Mady

"If you put another toe out of line." Sophie says in a shrill voice. "Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter. Smirked Malfoy. It's worth more than his whole family's house."

She kept switching from different British accents.

_She sounded even hotter with a British accent_, he thinks

"Mommy why is Malfoy so mean to Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"Because Malfoy is not a very nice boy."

"I think he's just misunderstood mummy. He's daddy is mean to him."

"I know."

"Mummy when can I meet my daddy?" Mady asks

Sophie is quiet for a while

"Soon baby, I promise."

"Is he mean like Draco's dad?"

"I think he tries to play off that he's mean but on the inside he loves you Mady."

"Okay mommy. Night-night."

"Night-night baby girl."

Sophie walks out of Mady's room and bump into Chris; she starts crying. Chris helps her to the living room.

* * *

-Sophie's pov-

"What am I going to do?" I cry, "She's going to keep asking about jay and I can't keep telling her soon."

"Every thing is going to work out somehow." Chris says hugging me.

"I hope so." I say wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm going to go to bed."

I kiss him on the cheek and walk up to my room.

I awoke to someone shaking me.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Mady whispers to me.

"What time is it?" I ask

"8:30." She replies. I get out of bed and walk downstairs to find a note on the fridge.

_Sophie,_

_Went out somewhere be back around noon. See you then_

_Chris_

I sigh and look at Mady

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask a grin appears on her face

"CHICKEN NUGGETS!" she says, I smile and look in the freezer for some chicken nuggets. I find some and begin to make them.

* * *

-Chris's POV-

I stomped into the gym on a mission.

"Can I help you Mr. Irving?" the manager asks

"Yeah can you tell me if a Jason Reso is here?"

"Yes sir he's over by the weights."

"Thank you." I say marching over to Jay and Adam.

"Hey Chris." Adam says then something made him stop the conversation.

"She's cried herself to sleep last night." I tell him, "Because Mady asked her when she was going to be able to meet her dad."

I stare at the back of jay's head

"When she finds him." I hear him mumble. I grabbed his arm and twist it behind his back, he winces in pain.

"Sophie wants you to be in Mady's life, don't say she's not your daughter she has your blond hair, she has your eyes and she acts more like you everyday." I growl, "You wanna know what Mady asked Sophie last night?"

"What?" Jay asks, just to humor me,

"She asked if you were mean like Draco Malfoy's dad. Sophie told her 'I think he tries to play off that he's mean but on the inside he loves you.' After all you've done to her; she still sticks up for you."

"Did you come all the way to just bitch at me?" Jason asks as I let go of his arm.

"No. I'm here to tell you that maybe you should be in Mady's life before it's too late!"

"Whatever." He mutters and I try to control myself.

"You are the lowest of low Jason, Mady is a great kid. It's too bad you'll never know her. And it's sad she has a father who is a dumbass."

"Fuck you, Chris. You think you know everything don't you?" Jason says, "I tried to talk to her. A.J. told me that she didn't want to see me."

"Oh and you believe the man who is in love with her?" I say laughing. He glares at me

"Anyway why should I say she's my kid? Because she's got blond hair and my eyes?"

"Get a DNA test if you're so fucking unsure!" I yell, "All I want is for Sophie to stop crying and the only way to do that is to let Mady get to know her father."

"Do you love her?" Jason says smirking

"No of course not." I say blushing

"You do!" he says, "She's got you under her spell huh?"

"She's not a witch and I believe that you were the one who asked her out and then hurt her. Not the other way around."

"You don't stand a chance with her Chris."

"Why is that?"

"Because if she's still crying over me then she still loves me." he says smirking. I glare at him he laughs

"What does that piss you off?"

"Shut up."

"Awe come on, you didn't think you'd stand a chance?" Jason says, "by the way she's a really good fuck."

I clench my hands into a fist.

"Guys…come on stop." Adam says looking between us. "Jay go back to working out and shut the hell up."

Jay rolls his eyes but does so; Adam pushes me over to the door.

"Don't worry about him he's just being an ass. He'll come around soon."

"Doesn't matter, I hope he never comes around the fucking ass hole." I say walking out and getting to my car to drive the house.

* * *

**Hope you likey. i haven't decided to have Jay relize how stupid he is. tell me what you think**

**Love ya**

**Shelbs  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part eight**

**Let Go**

-Sophie's Pov-

I stared at the door waiting for him to walk in. I wanted him to pay; I keep lying to my daughter because of him. I wanted to kill him, I wanted him to look at Mady and know she was his; I wanted him, for some reason, to still love me so I could crush him like he crushed me. Finally he and Adam walk in, I meet them at the door into catering.

"Jay?" I say, he looks at me. "Can we talk?"

"Why?" he says,

"Please jay, can we just talk, and after I'll leave you alone."

"Alright." He says, we walk to his locker room and I sit down on the floor.

"She asks about you." I say

"Why would she be asking for me?" jay asks

"Do you think that little of me? I never looked at anybody else when we together. Look at her Jay! She's just like you."

"Yeah right."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT IT JAY?! WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU?" I yell tears filling my eyes.

"Oh god; Soph please don't cry." Jay says looking at me, "you know I hate it when you cry."

"Then why do you make me cry?"

"I don't know, I know Mady's mine I'm just scared. Scared I'll disappoint her like I did you."

"You won't. I want you to be in her life jay, she can't grow up not knowing her father."

"I dunno." He says rubbing his neck.

"Jay I'm not asking for money. I'm not asking for us to get back together, I'm asking you to be a father for our child."

"Okay when can I see her?"

"You know where Chris lives right?" I ask smiling

"Yeah."

"Come over tomorrow and we'll tell her together." I say standing up. He hugs me

"I'm sorry." He whispers in me ear.

"I'm sorry too." I say as we break apart and I walk out.

* * *

-That night- Chris's POV-

I walk in and Jason was sitting on my couch talking to Mady.

_What the hell?_

I walk into the kitchen and find Sophie pacing.

"What's he doing here Soph?" I ask her, she jumps

"Oh Chris." She says hugging me. "We were supposed to meet tomorrow but as I was cooking super he came over."

I felt hot tears on my chest.

"Then why are you crying?" I ask she looks up at me, her blue eyes shining,

"I'm just so happy." She says. Suddenly the look in her eyes changed and she kisses me. I lift her up and deepen the kiss; she breaks the kiss and blushes.

"Sorry." She says, I smile at her.

"Uh Soph?" I say.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, Chris."

"No Sophie you're supper it's burning." I say laughing she looks at the smoke coming from the oven and screams. I walk back into the living room. Minutes later Sophie comes out.

"Who's up for pizza?" she asks holding a phone.

"Ohh I want pizza!" Mady says, "Can daddy come too?"

Sophie looks at me and I nod.

"Sure, go get you're jacket." She says. Mady squeals and runs to get her hello kitty jacket.

* * *

-That night after pizza-Sophie's pov-

"Night Mady." I say

"Thank you mommy." Mady says

"For what?" I ask smiling at her

"For letting me meet daddy."

"Thank him. Not me." I tell her. She smiles and closes her eyes. I walk out and walk to my room, Chris pulls me into his room before I get a chance to even enter the room.

"Chris?" I say, he smiles at me and then he kisses me. I fall into the kiss and he pushes me to the bed.

"Wait." I say, "What are we doing?"

Chris looks at me.

"Um…we're acting like we're sixteen and shamelessly making out." he says causing me to smile. We continue to kiss.

Suddenly my phone rings, I moan and answer it

"GUESS WHO'S COMING TO THE WWE!" the voice of Sarah rings in my ear.

"Umm….PETEY?!" I yell back at her.

"No me silly!" she says laughing, "wait I'm not interrupting something am i?"

"You can wipe that smirk off of your face right now; I'm getting ready to go to bed."

"With Chris." She says, I begin to blush

"Shut up! I'm going to bed." I say hanging up.

"Are you blushing?" Chris asks, I look at him.

"No," I say

"I think you are," he says smiling, "I like it when you blush."

Suddenly I felt really wrong,

"Wait Chris we can't do this." I say standing up, he looks at me confused.

"Do what?"

"This thing we're doing, it's not fair to Mady and we've just met." I say, "Maybe I should go and stay with Adam."

"No stay please, I promise nothing else will happen until you're ready."

"Thank you."

**_

* * *

When will she ever be ready? keep reading to find out, lol_**

**_Hope you liked, review friends._**

**_shelbs_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I'm evil, I'm a bad friend. I'm sorry I haven't written in forever but my drama club is doing Alice in Wonderland and we've been practicing non-stop for like 3 months. The show is this Friday and Saturday so after that I'll be all yours. Luv you all. **

* * *

**Part 9**

**Keep holding on.**

-Sophie's pov-

I stared at myself in the mirror, _what the hell am I doing? There is a sexy Canadian in the other room who wants to be with me and I'm sitting here in my room staring in a mirror._

"Soph?" the voice of Adam comes from the other side of the door. I wipe the tear that fell with my sleeve and stand up.

"Hey Adam" I say opening the door, I watch Chris walk into his room and had the sudden urge to cry. But I hold it in; in fear I might scare Adam if I just randomly begin crying.

"What's wrong S?" Adam asks walking in and pulling me to where I sit next to him on the bed.

"Chris and I made out last night."

"Really?!" he says grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"But I stopped it."

"What happened?"

"It felt right, like I was supposed to be there at that exact moment. But it felt dirty because of Mady not being his."

"Do you think he care that Mady is Jason's?!" Adam says. "I'm taking Mady out with me. You are to go into Chris room and make some babies of your own, and if you don't I swear next time I see John Cena, I'm going to show him your extensive Cena merch you have."

"Fine." I say, glaring at him.

"Oh and I'll know if you don't!"

"How?" I ask

"I have the power!" he says walking into the living room where Mady watched Hannah Montana. "Hey kiddo, want to go get pizza and ice cream with me and your daddy?"

"Can I, mommy?" she asks

"Yeah, it's fine." I say she smiles and hugs me. Then grabs her jacket and runs out with Adam. I smile and turn to where Chris's room was. I sigh and knock on the door.

"It's open." I hear Chris say from in the room. I walk in and he looks up.

"Sophie!" he says standing up.

"Hey. Um about yesterday…" I begin

"Really Sophie it's okay."

"No listen. I want to know if it bothers you that Mady is Jason's kid."

"No why would you think that?"

"I dunno it's always been my problem. I like you Chris, a lot, but it might confuse Mady."

"Wasn't Mady the one who said we should be together?"

"She 7 she doesn't know what should happen."

"She's smart for a seven year old Soph."

"I know." I whisper. I look at him. "I'm sorry Chris it's just I'm no good for you."

"What does that mean??"

"It means I got pregnant at the age of 19. The father of my baby is a cocky asshole who called me a whore. My best friend is hopelessly in love with me. And my father beat me after my mom died. I'm too much drama for you Chris."

"Your dad beat you?" he whispers, I nod.

"Come here." He instructs, I obey and he hugs me. "Sophie, you'll never be too much drama with me okay. I like you and nothings going to change that."

I smile at him.

"Thank you Chris." I say, he smiles and kisses my cheek.

"No problem." He says, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah." I say smiling. He walks to the living room where his massive movie collection was.

* * *

-That next week on Smackdown-

"SOPHIE!" I hear someone yell from the other side of the long hallway. I turn and see Sarah.

"AHH SARAH!" I yell running to hug her.

"Guess who your new tag team partner is?"

"No way!" I exclaim.

"Way." She replies smiling. "We have a six person tag with you, me and Chris against Michelle, Alicia and I think Dolph Ziggler. But I'm not sure."

I smile and pull her to my locker room.

"This is going to be great!" I say smiling

"So how are you and Chris?" Sarah asks smiling, as if on cue, Chris enters.

"Hey babe." He says kissing my cheek. Sarah's smile gets bigger and bigger.

"Shut up Sarah." I snap. Chris looks at Sarah

"So your Steiner little girl?" he says, Sarah smirks

"Do I look little to you?" she says sizing Chris up.

"Jericho, Sophie, Sarah, you're up in five." A stage hand says

"Thank you." We say walking to the Gorilla position. Sarah smiles at me.

"Ready best friend?"

"Ready best friend!" I reply smiling. My music hits and I walk out

"First from Toronto, Canada. SOPHIE MOON!"

I walk on to the stage and smile. 'Slow Dance' by Framing Hanley playing.

"Her tag team partner from Detroit Michigan Sarah Steiner!" Sarah walks out and slaps my hand we run into the ring and hold up each other's hand. Then Chris's music starts.

"Their tag team partner, Chris Jericho!" Chris comes out and joins us in the ring as Alicia, Michelle and Dolph come out.

The match went fairly quickly with Sarah doing on a dad's moves and pinning Alicia. I rub my shoulder where Michelle had repeatedly kicked me. As we walked out Chris pulled me into a kiss, sending the fans into a flurry.

* * *

-In the back-

I smiled at Chris as Adam walks up.

"That was great." He says hugging me. I smile and nod.

"Thanks Adam." I say. He pulls me aside.

"So?"

"We're dating okay."

"Yes. I am the greatest." He says, I roll my eyes and punch him. "Ow, why you gotta hit so hard."

"Loser." I say running and jumping on Chris's back, interrupting the conversation that he and Matt Hardy were having.

* * *

_**Here it is. Like I said before I'm super sorry. Review and anything else you want. Luv ya**_

_**Peace, love, and joy**_

_**Shelbs**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

**Sophie's Birthday**.

-Sophie's POV-

"MOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY WAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" is what I awoke to.

"Mady go back to bed, now." I mutter

"BUTTTTT IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" she yells again

"Madison Renee Reso!" I say. She smiles at me as I open my eyes

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY?"

"Where is Christopher?" I ask, she giggles

"He's downstairs in the kitchen with daddy and uncle A.J. and Adam"

I sat strait up in bed. The four main men in my life were downstairs in the kitchen. Who knows what they were talking about. I get out of bed and throw on a pair of shorts and run downstairs.

"STOP! Whatever you are doing! Just stop!" I yell; A.J., Jason, Adam and Chris all stare at me.

"Umm…happy birthday Soph." A.J. says

"Which one of you sent her up to wake me up?" I demand. Adam gets this shit-eating grin on his face

"Copeland." I growl he runs off. I smile "too easy."

"MOMMY!" Mady yells running in, "can we go shopping?"

"I swear to god the girl gets more like you every day." A.J. says

"Shut up A.J." I say, "Yes baby girl we can."

"YAY!" she yells running to her room. I smile at Chris who smiled back.

"You're up to something." I say

"What?" he says

"Adam, Jay and A.J. are here. You're up to something Jericho"

"Go shopping with your daughter Harper." He says smirking. I laugh and walk upstairs to change into some street clothes.

* * *

-At the mall-

"Oooh mommy that puppy looks pretty." Mady says pointing to a puppy in the pet store. "Can I get one?"

"Mady you know we can't have a dog. Poor Kat would have an attack every time she visits." I say. Mady pouts. "Tell you what, honey-bear."

"What?"

"Let's go to build-a-bear and see if they have a dog like that, so that way we don't have to worry about Kat."

Mady's face brightens.

"Can we get a kitty for Kat?" she asks

"Yes. We can." I say smiling. After we hit up build-a-bear we ate at the food court and drove home.

When walk into the house it was dark. Mady starts giggling and pulls me to the back yard and open the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells, I smile and look around when a brunette caught my eye.

"GAIL!" I scream running to hug her.

"Sophie!" she screams returning the hug. Gail and I had been friends since she was on TNA we lost connection when she left and went to WWE; and seeing as she's on Smack down and I was on raw I never got to see her.

"This is so…"

"Great I know I can't believe…"

"I'm 26 I know…"

The guys look at us funny, even Sarah stared.

"We don't have that kind of connection." She pouts. I laugh and punch her

"We have a different kind, dummy."

"I know." She says laughing. "And I'm glad."

"Why?" Gail and I ask at the same time.

"It's a little scary." Chris comments. I stick my tongue out at him; then I notice a table full of boxes

"PRESENTS!" I yell running over to the table only to be blocked by Kurt, Steve and Scott.

"Awwwwww come on." I whine.

"You're such a good influence on your daughter." Kurt says smirking

"Shut up Angle!" I say crossing my arms. "Move."

"No _Moon_." Steve says. "You have to wait until after cake."

"And what if I don't want to, Mr. Sting?"

"No big present that Kurt and I bought for you." He says. I grin

"You guys got me something?"

"Yes now go get cake we didn't spend all that money for ace of cake to make a cake for you just to look at."

"DUFF? DUFF GOLDMAN DID MY CAKE?" I screamed

"Yes ma'am." Scott says, "it's the only cake show you watch so I thought it be a good idea."

I turn to the door and there was Duff and Mary-Alice are rolling in a big cake that looks like a Lamborghini. I look at Steve in confusing and he's hold keys.

"NO WAY!" I yell he nods and I jump on him. "I LOVE YOU!"

He laughs. I walk over to Chris and smile

"Kurt, Scott, and Steve got me a Lambo." I say smiling

"I know. It makes my gift look bad." He says

"What did you get me?"

"You'll have wait."

* * *

-About an hour later-

After everybody's random gifts it was time for Chris's present.

"Umm Sophie we've been dating for a month and you've been in the company a little more than that so I bought you a gift card from hot topic so you can put your own style in your outfits." He hands me the envelope and I grin.

"Thank you so much!" I squeal! "How much is on it?"

"5 hundred." He says, I squeeze him into a hug.

"I love you." I say kissing him. He grins and kisses me back

"I love you too." He says we pull apart and Steve hands me the keys to the Lamborghini that was under a grey cover. I pull it off and gasp.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, it was black with a red interior.

I look at Chris. He smiles.

"Get in." he says

"Only if you come with me." I say, he smiles and opens the door. I run over to the other side.

"KURT CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF MADY FOR ABOUT AN HOUR?" I yell, he laughs, nods and picks up my daughter who waves at me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMA!" she yells I smile and blow her kiss. I get into the car and back out of Chris's driveway and speed down the road. A couple of minutes later we're stopped at the park watching the sun set.

"Chris?" I say, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe."

"Would you mind if I didn't buy that plot of land next to you?"

"And live with me?"

"Yeah."

"Babe I called that man last week and told him you weren't interested." He says laughing

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**This is not the end i promise i have at least two more chapters in me. So review becuase you all love me**

**shelbs  
**


End file.
